A Fine Line
by Your Heroine
Summary: She’s the epitome of perfection in their eyes. Girls want to be her. Boys want to be with her. Me? I see the mask, and I absolutely hate her. Shiznat/OoC/AU


**A/N:**** I'm not exactly sure where this is going to go. I'm only writing in spare time too so updates may be quite inconsistent.**

**Please inform me of any mistakes I may have made. I do not have a beta, and contrary to popular belief, English is not my first language.**

**On a happier note, I'm out of rehab. Woooo!**

**

* * *

**

"_There's a fine line between love and hate."_

I hated that quote with every fiber of my being. Really, it's a load of bullshit and I've never believed it.

As I sat feeling rather bored in my literature class and staring at the dreary paint covering the walls, it just happened to be mentioned by Kamasu-sensei. I just couldn't help but scoff harshly; and rather loudly at that. The class abruptly settled into silence at the uncalled for noise and all eyes were suddenly fixed on me.

I glared back at everyone else rebelliously and even growled to get rid of the more fixated stares. However, I was rather nervous on the inside at being the center of attention.

As my eyes scanned the room, my emerald eyes accidentally met ruby. I immediately broke off my gaze and looked down quickly to stare intently at my book.

I looked up a moment later to see if that damned girl was still looking and indeed she was. A smirk settled on her lips as she noticed me look back up at her. A blush covered my face at being caught. Once more, my eyes dropped down to attempt to burn holes through my book.

Ugh, she was so arrogant it pissed me off. Fucking fake.

I was putting so much concentration into the act that I almost missed what Kamasu-sensei had said. Mai, who happened to sit next to me, poked my side, alerting me to his query. I immediately sat up straight from my previously hunched over position.

"Kuga-san, perhaps you'd like to share your thoughts with us?" He asked again while raising a dark eyebrow at me in a challenge. At 6 feet and 2 inches with a bulky frame, the man easily towered over my seated form, and I ignored the feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"It's a load of crap," I replied evenly while keeping his gaze. A mysterious and amused smile adorned his face as he turned away and walked toward the front of the class.

"And why do you think this, Kuga-san?" I had a snappy retort on the tip of my tongue, but _she_ interrupted me.

"Ara, perhaps if it were true, then Natsuki absolutely _loves _me," My eye twitched at the emphasis she placed on both my name and "loves."

The rest of the class broke into fits of giggles as I seethed in anger. Mai, too, burst into laughter until I punched her shoulder. Unfortunately, it seemed that the rivalry between the school rebel and the student council president was quite well known. Well that really blows.

I stood up not so gracefully and pushed the chair I was sitting in back roughly. All laughter ceased as eyes were again focused on me. My eyes locked with her crimson orbs and I held back my need to flinch away at my reflection in her eyes. My upper lip was curled back in a half-snarl and eyebrows were fixed in such a way that portrayed the anger and hatred I felt deep inside for her.

A smile –_a real smile_– was on her lips that easily met her eyes as she looked back at me calmly.

"I could never love someone as fucking fake as you," I growled out.

Her smile lost a few watts and eyes glazed over in some unknown emotion that I could not name. A moment later, it was restored to its former glory to others, but not to me. It was all so fake. She was hiding again.

I turned on my heel and quickly walked out the door. Right before I slammed the door shut behind me, I heard her reply, "Maybe, Natsuki, maybe."

Behind me, the entire class was left in silence. It seemed everyone was shocked by my outburst and her calm reaction to it.

I sighed to myself as I thought back on what I had done. I had lost my temper again, damn, and the way she had looked when I said that…

I almost felt b– I fucking hate her.

_But why?

* * *

_

A typical day in my life consists of waking up, getting dressed, and going to class, attending student council meetings, and then going home, all while avoiding my creepy stalkers. Sounds pretty exciting, right? Surprise, surprise, it's boring.

There are only two types of "change" to the monotony of my life. The majority of any "change" in my life usually takes place during those few times that I slip in my hiding and one of my stalkers finds me. Every single time, they come up with some stupid excuse to approach me. Their current favorites are "Kaichou-san, what do you think of the [insert decision the student council made here]?"and "Kaichou-san, have you seen my [insert pet here]? I lost him/her." What the hell do they think? I don't give a crap, but of course, I'm not allowed to say that. It would ruin my good reputation if I were suddenly exposed as not-so-nice.

And the other "change"? Why, that's my absolute favorite one. It's when Natsuki gives me an easy chance to tease her. I'm not sure why, but it's just so amusing when she reacts so angrily and gets all flustered.

Why am I telling you this? I was just getting to that. You see, today…well, today felt like one of my "favorite change" days, but what I didn't know was that I wasn't going to enjoy it very much.

On with the story, yes?

As I sat in literature class, the only class I shared with Natsuki, I just couldn't help but stare at her features. The way her raven colored hair, nearly shining blue in the light, accentuated her porcelain white features and how her soft, emerald eyes pulled my gaze to her face never ceased to take my breath away. Hey, I'm allowed to appreciate a good looking girl even if I'm not a lesbian, right…? Even if I've never done this to anyone else, male or female. No one knows that though.

I also observed that Natsuki seemed to be so taken with the beautiful shade of white coloring the walls that she was unable to pay attention in class every day. Ara, ara, I'm rather sarcastic in my head it seems.

Today, I was feeling rather confident that she'd be too engrossed with the walls to notice my blatant staring. So confident in fact, that I was startled out of my reverie when she suddenly let out a scoff at a phrase the teacher had quoted.

Ever had one of those moments when someone totally screws up and everyone is so shocked that they forget to laugh (or even make a sound for that matter)? Yea, this was one of those moments.

Natsuki glared at everyone around her, trying to make them stop staring. Of course, I could not be deterred by how adorable she seemed, looking like an angry puppy that got its tail stepped on (I've never purposely stepped on puppy tails though). I'd been on the receiving end of this stare so many times; I was rather used to it. So when her eyes met mine, I couldn't help but smile and she looked down in embarrassment. Oh god, she's so adorable…

I continued to watch her, knowing that she'd look back up to see if I was still staring. Bingo, she did it. A blush slowly made its way down from her face to her neck as I smirked back. Once again, she looked down to glare at her lap.

A moment later, Kamasu-sensei asked her what she meant by that. However, she didn't seem to notice until the orange-haired girl, her friend I assumed, poked her. Natsuki quickly sat up straight and pushed her black hair out of the way from obscuring her face. Kamasu-sensei repeated his question and she replied, her calm exterior back in place.

"It's a load of crap."

I could see the way her hands and legs fidgeted under the desk from my vantage point though. She was quite obviously nervous and trying to hide it.

I looked down at the book he had read it out of and trailed a finger down; trying to figure out what he had said that had caused such a reaction and response from her. Ah, looks like I can get at her with this one.

"And why do you think this, Kuga-san?" Kamasu-sensei asked as he smiled and walked away.

I immediately responded in her stead, "Ara, perhaps if it were true, then Natsuki absolutely loves me." A victorious grin made its way onto my face as I drawled out her name.

The rest of the students in the room burst into laughter. A look of hate flashed across her face as she clenched her fists under the table. I immediately regretted what I had said.

She stood and shoved the chair back in anger while glaring straight at me. I smiled at her, meaning to apologize but was silenced by how pissed off she looked.

"I could never love someone as fucking fake as you," she growled at me.

My smile wavered a bit, as I registered what she had said. I attempted to fix my mask and put a smile back on. Natsuki huffed in annoyance and did an about face to quickly walk out the door. The door slamming was the last thing I heard as I gave my last reply to her in an attempt to save face.

Well, damn. That_ hurt_.


End file.
